


That's okay

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angsty shit dudes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: "Wait a minute!" Daring had interjected, "Nightmare before Christmas?""Yeah…?" His brother answered cautiously,"Your blue quilt?""What exactly are you getting at?""Hunter, Hopper.""Yes?" They responded in unison."Leave."
Relationships: Daring Charming & Dexter Charming, Dexter Charming & Hunter Huntsman
Kudos: 10





	That's okay

“You’re an imperfect Charming. You’ll never amount to anything, Dexterous.” He turned off the tap with water still dripping heavily off his face. His father’s word played over in his mind as he dried his face and looked into the mirror. He stared at the scars on the face of his reflection and cried. He gripped at the side of the sink and moved his weight around.

He stifled his sobs when he heard the front door to the dorm open.    
“Dex?” Hunter called out, the keys rattling when he threw them to the side “You in?” Dexter wiped his tears away as he stood up straighter.

“Yeah I’m-I’m fine.” He brushed his hair back and took a deep breath before walking into the common area of their dorm, hoping to whatever power there may be that Hopper and Daring weren’t also there too. “Everything’s fine.” He sighed, blinking away his tears.

“You look like you’ve been crying, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just bad memories, I’ll be fine.”

“You want a hug? Ice-cream?” Hunter pointed to the fridge-freezer behind him. “Maybe I should call Daring?”

“Ice-cream will be okay. Please just don’t call my brother.” He waved his hands about “He doesn’t need to worry at all…” 

Hunter grabbed the ice cream out of the fridge and Dexter grabbed the blue velvet blanket on one of the sofas to wrap himself up. Hunter sat down next to him with two tubs of ice cream in hand. He placed them down on the glass coffee table and grabbed two spoons.

“Try not to fuck the spoon up this time.” He laughed as he handed one of them to the other teen in the room, sat down and turned on the tv before starting on his own tub.

A few hours later, Hopper and Daring had opened the door to the shared dorm, waking Dexter up as it clicked closed. He yawned as Hopper whispered a small “Sorry…” 

“Quoi…?” He responded as he rubbed a hand down his face. 

“You fell asleep whilst watching a ‘The Nightmare before Christmas’.” 

"Oh…" He wiped away the drool that had formed on his face. 

"Wait a minute!" Daring had interjected, "Nightmare before Christmas?" 

"Yeah…?" His brother answered cautiously, 

"Your blue quilt?" 

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Hunter, Hopper."

"Yes?" They responded in unison. 

"Leave."

Daring had shooed their dormmates out of the common room to sit and talk with his baby brother. "What's eating at you? You're still in your sparring garb from earlier this afternoon and it's currently today's eve. So what's up?" 

"Old memories, that's all." 

"Which one?" 

"Just Dad…" He looked away. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"No." 

"That's okay Dex. It's all alright."


End file.
